Within soul
by Meraki1
Summary: Evil, Good, Devil, Human, Strong, Weak... we all are born with something that defines our soul, outshines every bond, and boundary, the riches, the power, the greed,... even love? Language/Mature
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I surely missed you guys, here's a new story that i wanted to share with you all. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER: 1**

 **Bella POV**

Sitting alone, sniffling, and cursing the weeping clouds in a dark corner in this nowhere town, while trying to get around the idea of not seeing my mother… ever again, was definitely not how I envisioned my future to be.

My dad is crushed because of my mother's deceit, heck! I am on the verge of a mental breakdown.

But I won't let some _slut_ break my family apart, I won't let my father fade away, we will recover, and punch the fucking fate in the face.

Although at the moment I can't feel my face muscles.

Sneaking out of my room in the middle of the night in the month of October, barely dressed, seemed like a good idea at time, but right now, my chattering teethes, and aching joints are shouting bloody murders at me.

Looking around I could barely see the swings, and the hazy entrance of the park. Those fluctuating street lamps aren't helping the case anyway. I won't be surprised if I encountered any ghost, or vampire or even a fucking werewolf on the way.

With the heavy rain, I can't even walk home without getting hypothermia or pneumonia… although if I stayed here anymore that would be the news headlines tomorrow morning with a picture of my lifeless, pale ass body alongside.

With wobbly legs and nearly numb toes, I started getting on feet, taking few consecutive steps, and was nearly successful in crossing a rather big puddle when my bitch of a fate decided to fuck with me yet again, and I slipped face-down with a loud thump and an embarrassing splash. With that I lost it, and let out a big scream beneath the dark skies.

In just few seconds, sitting in a dirty puddle, in heavy rain, with every fucking inch of my skin soaked and frozen numb, I started crying my heart out, with loud sobs and mouth full of mud and rain water. Admittedly it wasn't one of my finest moments.

It felt like I was two seconds away from dying when suddenly I felt sparks of heat bubbling inside of me.

And then a wave of heat followed by a blanket of whiteness.

It was disorienting waking up to the sound of SpongeBob square pants and seeing someone's partially obscured body on a rusty couch with a head full of messy red? Or rather bronze hair and shaking shoulder laced with rather adorable giggles.

What. The. Fuck.

Where am I?

* * *

 **How was it? Want more? Waiting to hear from you...**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. AND THIS STORY WOULD BE LARGELY NARRATED BY BELLA.**

* * *

 **Chapter: 2**

I am sure I am still alive by the way my heart was beating loudly. Trying to be stealthy, I looked around to survey my surrounding, I was lying down on a bed, with mud clinging to my body and mouth and ears… the wall at my left was full of crayon drawings, along with some impressive and refined art works, this was a studio apartment. As fate would have it, a mighty grumble of my stomach, which along with my traitorous red hot embarrassment, brought the attention of the bronze headed boy.

Without a doubt the kid was adorable, maybe around twelve or eleven, peaking at me with gleaming forest eyes and a faint crooked smile, but with a cautious expression on his face.

Was I the reason behind his obvious discomfort? I mean, I am strong and am not afraid of throwing a punch when needed, but I am not one of those intimidating looking people. I turned fourteen last month, I am not super tall, only around 5'5", brown hair, brown eyes, although my favourite feature would be the badass cut on my eyebrow, I got that when I was seven, after jumping off the stairs with my red superhero cape.

My internal musing was interrupted when I heard Patrick calling out for Squidward.

The kid looked more cautious than before, and rightly so, I just zoned out before him without any reason, self-preservation was an admirable quality in my book. Although, he being alone with me was contradicting the fact, but whatever, gotta appreciate his helpfulness...

Shit! Where am I? I am seriously considering having the medical assistance… it's not normal to zone out like that.

"Did you bang your head?" asked a timid voice.

"W-What? I mean no." I stuttered while hastily making an eye contact, but he just averted his gaze, shrinking more on the couch. Okay. Now I am sure that I am causing his anxiousness. Sheesh. Never thought I had it, maybe I could actually become a wrestler… 'The BITCH face', that would be so cool.

I was about to reassure him about me not being a psychopath when the doorbell rang.

"Must be your father." The kid murmured before dashing toward the door.

What? He already called Charlie? Well he was the new chief of Police, so maybe the kid had called into the station, ah! I would get grounded for fifty years. Shit, sneaking out on a stormy night was a bad idea.

After some faint voices, I heard loud footsteps and saw my distraught father, before I was engulfed in a bear hug.

"Young Lady, you are grounded till the age of 55."

Aww man! Why me!

"Thank you Edward, helping her out like that was very nice of you. You are one responsible guy." My father told the kid with an appreciative tilt to his voice.

The kid, Edward, only shrugged before barely whispering an 'S'okay'. Shy? He painfully was.

"Okay then. We must go now. Bells definitely need a shower." My father said with amusement, I would have felt irritation, but seeing him in a mood other than sadness is refreshing, and his deduction of me needing a shower is spot on.

"I think something just crawled on my lower back." I wheezed out, with a violent shudder.

It was nice how Dad laughed at that.

"So young man, you are alone here?" My father asked before a quick visual examination of the house.

"Um… Yes. My mother is out for work." Edward said before scratching his neck, "She would be back soon." And a swipe through his nest of hairs, no doubt he sports that look. I have inkling that his soon wasn't very soon, god, does this kid lives by himself? Looked like it. I am sure dad too saw this.

"Okay. You can come with us, if you um want, have lunch with us?" I don't know how my dad became a cop, but he's hopeless with social interaction. Like me.

"No," was the kid's quick reply, "I mean, no thank you. I have already had food." The boy finished with an awkward smile. Ookayyy… the scene before me was painful with the hay wired show of botched social conduct. Ah, what bliss! Awkwardness and agony in the air.

"Thank you again Edward. Be _safe_ and _careful_." I gathered your indirect jab their dad.

I don't want to go home, and be grounded till I am wrinkly and white.

* * *

 **Thank you! It's nice when you guys show us writers, appreciation, and response. That's my gift for you all.**

 **Till next time. ;)**


End file.
